war_of_the_monsters_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Monsters: Mutant Invasion
War of the Monsters : Mutant Invasion After the events of the first game, many more monsters have been reported of their existence, including a lot of national conflicts between those that tried to deal with the monster situation. Not only is there many more monsters to be feared, the military has upgraded their weapons, now using it against these monsters that cause hell upon the Earth. After some of the original ten either continued causing destruction in many countries, states, and islands or went back to rest, they encountered these newly reported monsters, having fights with them, continuing lone paths, or teaming up with them. In this second installment in the War of the Monsters series, it continues the story from the first game, now having cinematic cut-scenes between the monsters and humans, and the ending of the story is in your hands. Who will you side with? The monsters or the humans? Monster Gallery Congar.PNG Togera.png Preytor.png Robo 47.png Agamo.png Ultra V.png Magmo.png Kineticlops.png Raptros.png Zorgulon.png Valtoth.png Slogg.png Teidon.png Vegon II.png Colossus.png Amphibios.png Rachnon.png Xorvus.png Wulfric.png Zorgulon MI skins.PNG Wulfric MI skins.PNG Xorvus MI skins.PNG Vimoor MI skins.PNG Vegon II MI skins.PNG Ultra V MI skins.PNG Togera MI skins.PNG Teidon MI skins.PNG Slogg MI skins.PNG Robo-47 MI skins.PNG Raptros MI skins.PNG Rabdis skins.PNG Preytor MI skins.PNG Morcogg MI skins.PNG Melkeor MI skins.PNG Medulla MI skins.PNG Magmo MI skins.PNG Kyuma MI skins.PNG Kineticlops MI skins.PNG Kaw MI skins.PNG Karkaros MI skins.PNG El Segador MI skins.PNG Dualag MI skins.PNG Despira MI skins.PNG Denedrah MI skins.PNG Colossus MI skins.PNG Cragoth MI skins.PNG Amphibios MI skins.PNG Agamo MI skins.PNG Adnia MI skins.PNG Rachnon MI skins.PNG * Returning monsters *Congar *Togera *Kineticlops *Robo-47 *Ultra-V *Agamo *Magmo *Preytor *Raptros *Zorgulon New Monsters *Valtoth *Medulla *Slogg *Teidon *Colossus *Vegon II *Kaw *Amphibios *Rachnon *Xorvus *Kyuma *Adnia *Wulfric *Dualag *Karkaros *Rabdis *Denedrah *El Segador *Melkeor *Morcogg *Cragoth *Despira *Vimoor Stages Returning *Midtown Park: And HD remake of the original map, now set later in the evening. The news helicopters have been replaced by military helicopters that will scour the level with searchlights and attack monsters with machine guns. The map is also extended slightly, giving the monsters more room to move around and additional buildings to destroy *'Gambler's Gulch': An HD remake of the original map, now set at night. The lights and neon signs are more abundant and prominent than before, providing most of the level's lightning. The more the city is destroyed, the darker the level becomes. The Rock & Roll globe can now be lifted two-handed and thrown like a giant boulder, but is so heavy that carrying it slowly depletes stamina. The Chinese dragon head can still be removed and thrown as an explosive, but can also be used as a close-range flamethrower now. *'Rosdale Canyon': Updated from the original map and now set during the day. The giant ant nest has been covered up by a huge metal seal and the bunker doors have been replaced with bigger, sturdier-looking ones. In place of the small turrets are four heavy cannons that will fire at nearby monsters. Monsters now leave a slight trail of dust as they move around. *'Metro City': An HD remake of the original map. Causing any of the skyscrapers in the center to collapse will create a giant dust cloud, and the spotlights previously seen outside the city's limits are now inside the map and can be picked up or destroyed. The blimp is now reachable as well and can be shot down, resulting in a massive explosion when it hits the ground. Flying monsters can cling to its side like a wall or building and ride it around. *'Century Airfield': An HD remake of the original map, but now with a prominent sunset; the city across the bay is lit up with light reflecting on the water. Sirens blare from the control towers when a plane is incoming, and all three can now be totally destroyed. The map is slightly larger and now features deeper water around the perimeter. *'Atomic Island': An HD remake of the original map, near identical save for the updated power lines and slightly extended perimeter with deep water. The central reactor is no longer indestructible and dealing enough damage to it will eventually trigger a core meltdown. A countdown will appear on the player's screen like in WOTM1's Adventure Mode, then all five reactors will go up in a massive explosion, dealing significant damage and changing the map. The entire inner circle collapses into a debris-filled crater. Parts of the complex remain on the edge, including the vent building which lets players temporarily fill the crater with toxic waste. *'Baytown': An HD remake of the original map. Nearly identical, earthquake included. The bay is slightly extended to include deep water and boats can now be seen moving around in the bay and there are a few small UFOs. *'Baytown East': Identical to Mini Baytown, save for a large crack in the earth which can be found by destroying a building at the top of the map. Dive bombing the crack will cause a tremor that shakes the ground, harming and throwing any monster that isn't in the air. *'Club Caldera': An HD remake of the original map, though the cruise ship now circles the island instead of staying in place. The island is more larger than in WOTM1. The volcanic eruption that can be triggered is more dangerous. *Tsunopolis: Identical to the original map. After a tsunami is triggered the level will remain temporarily flooded (waist deep for the monsters) for a short period of time. The tsunamis also do damage to buildings now, but still can't destroy them. Each time one hits it “washes away” the rubble on the ground, reshuffling debris to random spots on the map. New *'Outpost X': A new map at a familiar location: this is the inside of the hangar at Rosdale Canyon. This area is dimly lit and very open with destructible crates, scaffolding, and forklifts in place of cars. Other objects of interest include crashed UFOs, statis tubes with dead Zorgulons inside, and deactivated Goliath Prime prototypes that provide throwable pieces when destroyed. There are five support beams throughout the level which can be destroyed; doing so will cause the ceiling in the center of the map to collapse, crushing monsters beneath it and illuminating the area. *'Westland Row': A huge European city modeled after London. This map has a cloudy sky and a bluish tint; it's always raining. It has a small bay, a destructible bridge which is large enough for monsters to cross, and a railway station with throwable trains. It has a few skyscrapers as well as a giant clocktower that can be toppled over. As an extra environmental hazard, monsters standing on top of skyscrapers may be randomly struck by lightning- especially if they're holding something metal. *'La Phare': A large European city modeled after Paris at night. It has elaborate, classic looking architecture illuminated by beautiful lights. Notable features include a cathedral, fountains, and a mock Eiffel Tower. Most of the buildings are only of medium height, but the tower is colossal and can be climbed. *'Blackwater': A South American lagoon, partially jungle but mostly water (waist deep for the monsters). Aside from a crushable village and some boats that can be picked up, this level doesn't have much to interact with and is very open. There is a chemical plant at the far end of the shore that can be dive-bombed, however, triggering the release of toxic waste and temporarily making all of the water harmful. *'Powder Valley'. A ski resort high in the mountains, this level is covered in snow and has climbable cliffs and peaks. Other features include throwable boulders, a chair lift, and an avalanche that can be triggered by causing a lot of destruction. The avalanche is a one time occurrence but will kill any monsters it hits and changes the geography of the level. *'Chernoburg': A fairly large, industrial city with highways, power lines, factories, and tall smokestacks. The sky is discolored with pollution and the smokestacks constantly put out smog. Destroying the largest of these factories will temporarily blanket the entire level in smog, making it hard to see opponents. There is a polluted river to the East that will harm monsters if they walk in it. *'Atlantic Rig': Which has a large oil platform where you fight the Kraken. *'The Lost Land': A vast, subterranean cavern. The level is lit by huge, glowing blue mushrooms and has jungle-like foliage. The mushrooms can be jumped on and destroyed like buildings, and rock formations throughout the level can be destroyed to obtain boulders. Dive bombing certain areas will cause stalactites to fall from the ceiling and damage foes. The far end of the map ends in an endless green ocean. *'Hyudo': A large Japanese city inspired by Kyoto. It has smaller buildings and older architecture than Tsunopolis, featuring temples, shrines, and pagodas. Part of the map is a forest with hills, cherry blossoms, and a shallow lake. A huge mock Mt. Fuji can be seen on the horizon. *'Monster Isle': A large, tropical island in the middle of the ocean. Huge rock formations tower above the jungle and can be climbed or toppled over, but the foliage hides numerous observatories, helipads, and laser turrets. The high-tech base of a mad scientist lays nestled in the center of the island and provides many nasty weapons if successfully destroyed *'Nethir Strip': A flat, medium-sized map modeled after Egypt. It has harsh sunlight, heat blur effects, and even mirages on the horizon. While it includes a vast and very densely populated city, it also has open expanses of desert with only dunes, shallow lakes, and rivers. The main attractions are colossal ancient structures like climbable pyramids, a temple to the sun god, and an obelisk that can topple over and crush monsters *Zayah Playa: A beautiful seaside metropolis modeled after Cancun and the United Arab Emirates. Nearly half of the area is ocean with an abundance of deep water, active boats, a cruise ship, and chains of small islands. Sandy beachfront property teeming with tourists extends across the length of the map, leading to heavily developed land farther in. There are numerous resorts, hotels, and shimmering skyscrapers to destroy. *Laethria. An ancient, tourist-heavy European city modeled after Greece. Most of the terrain is hilly and sloped with villages and roads, gradually leading down to a vertical cliff face that overhangs a sandy beach and rock formations. Monsters can jump down to fight on the beach or wade in the water, but the cliff can be damaged like the sides of a skyscraper, throwing climbers and dropping debris. Farther up the hill there are boulders, ancient ruins, and a titanic coliseum big enough for monsters to climb and fight in. It can be damaged in several places and takes a long time to destroy, but will eventually sink into the ground and leave a giant cloud of dust *Planet X. The Zorgulon homeworld. This rocky, extraterrestrial map has purplish soil and a night sky with a clear view of the stars. While seemingly outdoors, it is actually all housed within a transparent forcefield that locks in its atmosphere. Everything outside is barren and inhospitable, with craters and the ruins of alien cities littering the horizon. The dome is by no means small and contains multiple well-defended cities, a wasteland with rock formations and boulders, and jagged mountains holding secret passageways. Earth is nowhere in sight, though there are distant planets and passing asteroids and comets. *Last Stand. Cerebulon's makeshift base on Earth, and the final stage in Adventure mode. Hidden underground, this relatively small, dimly lit area is filled with machinery that's been built from the remains of Cerebulon's old ship, downed UFOs, and scavenged human technology. There are no buildings and only a few walls and large machines to climb on, but almost everything mechanical can be knocked down, destroyed, and used as a weapon. The main wall features a wide array of computer consoles and a giant TV that broadcasts pixelated footage of Cerebulon ranting and making threatening gestures. Breaking it will shut off the footage and provide shards of glass to use as weapons, but it cannot be toppled over like the TV in Futuria. If enough destruction is caused then the entire area will shake and partially collapse, activating red warning lights and changing the color of the level. Large, grab-able machine parts will fall from the ceiling during the collapse, potentially damaging any monster they fall on, and the floor will split in two and become uneven. If still intact, the TV's broadcast will switch from Cerebulon to a red radiation symbol with "WARNING" flashing above it in an alien language. Game Modes Adventure, Free-For-All, and Endurance return. Free-For-All can now be played online with any combination of local players, online players, and CPU bots. Elimination is gone Mini Games *Squish. Players are placed in a small city divided by an electrical wall. Their goal is to squash as many humans as they can before time runs out. The player who kills the most civilians wins. In the event of a tie, the players must go again in a sudden death round. The electric wall is deactivated in sudden death, meaning each player can potentially kill more humans, as well as interfere with the other's progress by attacking. *Seek and Destroy. Players are placed in a large city to play the giant monster equivalent of hide and seek. At the start of each round one player will spawn with low health but will be permanently cloaked; the other player must scour the city for this invisible opponent and kill him. Ranged attacks and items are disabled, so the visible player must get close enough to the cloaked player to finish him off with melee attacks. The longer the cloaked player survives, the more points he earns. Each player will get to be the cloaked twice; after four rounds, the player who earned the most points wins. *Damsel Dash. Players are placed on opposite ends of a city to play the giant monster equivalent of Capture the Flag. In the center of the map is a cinema with a giant sign of a blonde-haired Hollywood actress. Players race to the center to uproot the sign and carry it back Fay Wray style to their end of the map. Item use and attacks are enabled so that players can fight over the Damsel, but health is unlimited. The first player to score three times wins. *Baseball. Players are placed in a huge, radioactive wasteland to play monster baseball. Players take turns being pitcher and hitter on warring teams of AI-controlled beasts. Pitchers have a pile of debris to hurl and hitters are armed with girders. As the pitcher, the players' goal is to clobber the hitter with projectiles; they get points for every successful attack, and if the hitter fails to defend himself all three times he's struck out and the pitcher gets bonus points. In place of different throws, the pitcher can trip up the hitter by throwing different kinds of debris (rubble, generators, spears, boulders). As the hitter, the player's goal is to intercept these projectiles and send them flying back at the pitcher with a swing of their girder. They score points for each successful attack, but a perfectly timed hit (especially against a faster projectile) has a chance of sending the pitcher flying out of the park for a home run and bonus points. After three innings, the team with the most points wins. In the event of a tie the players battle it out in sudden death on the baseball field. Gameplay The camera has been updated to be more active, eliminating blind-spots and frustration. The Lock-On feature is more advanced and handles multi-monster fights better. If a monster is close to or attacking the player it will target them instead of monsters in the distance. It can also be set to automatically target whichever monster has the lowest amount of health. All types of attacks can damage buildings now. Additional cosmetic changes to skins (differing roars & attack colors). A new Super Retro mode can be purchased under Unlocks. This can be toggled on and off at the main menu; when on it makes the game look like a grainy black and white movie. A new Critic mode can be purchased under Unlocks. This can be toggled on and off at the main menu; when on, it adds a row of wise-cracking movie critics to the bottom of the screen, MST3K style. Fires last longer and can damage buildings, and objects can now be caught on fire. Picking up most flaming debris will hurt the player, but longer items like girders and “spears” can be picked up safely. All objects cause extra damage when on fire. New building types create clouds of smoke or dust when destroyed. These can be strategically targeted by players to blind enemies or make an escape. Small numbers of military vehicles now appear on some maps no matter the Gameplay mode. This serves as an environmental hazard, but also allows players to pick up tanks and missile launchers and use them like guns as they did in WOTM1's Adventure Mode. Water now has two depth types: water shallow enough that it can be waded through (the same as it was in WOTM1), and deeper water which will impede the walking speed of most monsters. Power lines serve as a new/revamped environmental hazard, electrocuting any monster who touches them and dealing heavy damage. Unlike in WOTM1, they appear in numerous levels and can be destroyed (though the only safe way is with a projectile). The downed poles can be picked up and used as a new type of grab-able weapon: when swung, the live wires lash out like a whip and electrocute foes. They lose their charge after one use but can still be thrown or used as bludgeons Weather Call powerups. When collected, these rare powerups activate a sudden change in weather that affects the entire map. They have fixed spawnpoints the same as any other powerup, but come in different varieties that appear at random. Weather powerups include: *Default. *Downpour, represented by a raindrop icon. Causes dark clouds to gather and pour down rain, temporarily flooding the map. Monsters whose movement speeds are unaffected or increased by deep water stand to benefit the most from this powerup, though strong climbers and flyers can also use it to their advantage. Areas, objects, or monsters set on fire during a downpour will be extinguished much faster than normal. Vehicles suffer a decrease in range, and ground-vehicles can be destroyed in the flood. *Thunderstorm, represented by a lightning bolt icon. Fills the sky with black stormclouds, darkening the level. Flames, special attacks, and monsters that naturally produce light (with glowing eyes, auras, etc) become more visible than normal, and rolling thunder may drown out the sounds of roars and footsteps. Lightning will strike repeatedly across the level, potentially hitting monsters, buildings, or even water. Monsters are more likely to be struck if holding a metal object, or if they rise to a higher elevation, making it risky to climb or fly. Military vehicles suffer a slight decrease in range, and flying vehicles may also be struck. *Snowstorm, represented by a snowflake icon. Summons a winter storm with dark clouds, icy winds, and snow. Like the Downpour powerup, it also shortens the duration of fires, though not by as much. All ice element attacks deal more damage than normal during a Snowstorm, however, and being frozen takes longer to struggle out of. Military vehicles suffer a severe decrease in range and moving speed. *Heatwave, represented by a sun icon. Causes the sun to shine brightly and clear away the clouds, bathing the map in intense sunlight and heat. The map takes on an orangish tint with a heat blur. Fire element attacks and explosions deal more damage than normal, fires last longer, and monsters who have been frozen can struggle out faster. Military vehicles suffer no penalties. *Meteor Shower, represented by a meteor icon. Turns the sky an ominous red and bombards the whole level with destructive meteors strikes. Meteors cause massive damage to buildings and can destroy both them and military vehicles. The damage they deal individually is not severe, but monsters who aren't careful can be struck multiple times in one storm and lose significant amounts of health. Meteors can also set fire to them and any areas they strike. The Meteor Shower is equally dangerous to all kinds of monsters and represents more of a gamble than the other Weather powerups. Category:Fan fiction